<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart-Shaped Bed [podfic] by NerdyNerdenstein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868339">Heart-Shaped Bed [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNerdenstein/pseuds/NerdyNerdenstein'>NerdyNerdenstein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Creampie, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Only One Bed, Oral Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn Star Gabriel (Supernatural), Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Quarantine &amp; Chill (Supernatural), team switch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNerdenstein/pseuds/NerdyNerdenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Granted, it isn't the best time to take a cross-country trip with the US under threat of an imminent pandemic. But Castiel had looked so sad, as his best friend (who is totally not in love with him) what else could Dean do?</p><p>Thankfully, when the Shelter-in-Place order comes, Castiel's brother offers them his currently empty apartment to ride out the lockdown in.</p><p>There is only one bed.</p><p>And what a bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart-Shaped Bed [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717298">Heart-Shaped Bed</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia">insominia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Time for another podfic, folks!  Only one bed is one of my favorite tropes, and this bed is awfully special!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Song is "Heart Shaped Bed" by Nicole Dollanganger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ia601400.us.archive.org/10/items/hsbsp/heartshapedbed.mp3"> [link to mp3] </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>